Descobertas
by Anamateia
Summary: Às vezes contar a verdade nem sempre é uma boa ideia, mas algumas vezes...


**E aí, beleza?**

Demorei, mas to voltando. Não estou totalmente bem, mas graças a essa pessoa especial, vejo uma esperança nesse túnel recheado de bosta pelo qual ando passando. Obrigada Niziye Rammsteiner/ Nêssa Hiwatari por tudo, isso é pelo seu aniversário. Parabéns querida!

Beyblade e o Dickinson me pertencem.

OC's são meus e não quero que ninguém pegue sem minha autorização, que é facilmente vendida por um pudim ou bolo.

Divirtam-se!

 **Descoberta**

A mulher de 40 anos desliga o telefone com violência. Sua mão tremia de forma descontrolada. Sua feição era uma mistura de pânico e raiva. Senta-se na cadeira e respira fundo, não só para se acalmar, mas para segurar as lágrimas. Ao olhar no relógio, Sayaka enxuga as poucas lágrimas teimosas que caíram, guarda seu material de trabalho e sai do recinto. Quando se aproxima do estacionamento, vê Dickinson que a esperava. O sorriso que seu marido tinha era de alguém que estava alheio a situação. Ela não havia comentado o que havia acontecido com ninguém, mas sabia que não poderia esconder por muito tempo.

Assim que vê a esposa, Dickinson se aproxima para cumprimenta-la.

— Oi... – nota a feição da esposa. – O que houve?

Ele pergunta preocupado, já a mulher apenas o olha, ainda tentando segurar as lágrimas.

— Você não vai acreditar em quem encontrei ontem... – Sayaka solta um longo suspiro triste. – E... – começa a chorar compulsivamente.

Dickinson se assusta ao ver o jeito de Sayaka, pois ela chorava e soluçava. Algo grave tinha acontecido e ele não conseguia entender.

— Sayaka, por favor, respira. – segura a mão da esposa, enquanto a guia para dentro do carro. Assim que entra ele olha para a mulher ao seu lado. – Me explica o que aconteceu.

A japonesa se acalma um pouco e olha para o marido.

— Aconteceu ontem...

 **X**

Sayaka andava pelo mercado, mesmo estando ocupada ainda mantinha o olhar cuidadoso com o filho de dez anos que a ajudava.

— Carter. – chama a atenção do menino que a olha com receio. – O que é isso? – mostra alguns doces que estavam no carrinho.

— Não sei. – o garotinho se faz de desentendido.

— Eu disse que não vai ganhar doces até melhorar suas notas. – o repreende.

— Mas eu não fiz nada!

— Claro! Como esses doces vieram parar aqui? – olha sério para o menino.

Carter desvia o olhar, não por medo de ser repreendido, mas para segurar a risada.

— Não sei, jogaram aí.

Sayaka encara o pequeno a sua frente, por mais que quisesse rir do jeito dele, ainda tinha que manter sua postura. Respira fundo e volta para sua feição séria.

— Guarde isso. – diz em um tom de voz sério.

— Tá.

Desanimado e derrotado pela mãe, o menino pega o doce e vai colocar no lugar que era antes. Ao seu lado uma senhora que estava fazendo compras deixa sua carteira cair. Carter olha para a senhora e nota que ela não havia reparado que tinha deixado seu pertence cair, ele pega e vai até ela.

— Senhora! – o menino se aproxima. – Deixou cair sua carteira.

A mulher se vira e olha para o menino a sua frente, faz uma cara de desprezo, pega o objeto e vai andando. Nem ao menos o agradece, mas fica espantada ao ver para quem o menino volta.

— Mas é... – a senhora fica em choque.

 **-X-**

— _Vamos deixa-lo em uma casa de adoção. Já tive filhos, não preciso de um mestiço. – vai indo embora, mas não antes de Sayaka entrar na sua frente._

— _Como é? Ele não é seu neto? Como pode jogá-lo assim? – fica irritada com a outra._

— _Se está tão incomodada, fique com ele! – vai embora._

 **-X-**

Assim que ela vê Sayaka e o menino, entra em choque. A mulher pensa em se aproximar, mas resolve segui-los de longe. Assim que Sayaka fica sozinha, até porque Carter já estava dentro do carro. A mulher se aproxima.

— Quanto tempo? – abre um sorriso para Sayaka, mas essa fica assustada.

— O que...?

Carter ouve a voz da mãe e olha para trás e a vê conversando com uma senhora, a mesma que havia devolvido a carteira. As duas continuavam conversando.

— O que você quer?

Sayaka a olha de jeito nervoso, mas principalmente por causa do filho que estava a olhando para ela.

— Ele cresceu. – a senhora olhou em direção ao carro. – Nunca pensei que os encontraria de novo.

— Fale de uma vez. O que quer?

A senhora olha para Sayaka com uma feição séria.

— Queria conhecê-lo. – responde em um tom de voz sério.

— O quê? – Sayaka fica assustada ao ouvir aquele pedido.

— Afinal de contas sou a avó dele.

— Avó dele? Você ia deixá-lo em um orfanato.

— Todos nós cometemos erros, mas eu sei os meus direitos.

— Preciso ir!

Sayaka estava indo embora, mas a senhora a segura pelo braço.

— Ele não sabe? – a senhora a encara de jeito sério. – Ele sabe que você não é a mãe verdadeira?

— Eu sou a mãe dele. – se solta da outra.

— Eu tenho direito de ver ele! – a velha fala em um tom mais ríspido.

— Perdeu esse direito assim que o tratou feito lixo. – Sayaka entra no carro e vai embora.

Dentro do carro, Sayaka respira fundo.

— Mamãe...

A mulher se vira para o menino, que estava a olhando assustado, pois sabia que ela estava nervosa.

— O que foi? – Carter pergunta ao ver o jeito da mãe.

Sayaka sorri para o filho.

— Tá tudo bem. – segura a mão dele. – Tá tudo bem.

 **-X-**

Dickinson ouviu a esposa, claro que não pode deixar de ficar surpreso.

— Sayaka, eu...

A mulher começa a chorar.

— Ela me ligou hoje. Disse que se não eu não cooperasse, ela faria de tudo para tira-lo de mim.

— O quê? – Dickinson se assusta.

— Eu estou com medo.

O homem respira fundo. Ver a esposa daquela maneira o deixa mais nervoso do que pensava, não só isso, mas a possibilidade de alguém desfazer sua família.

— Deixa comigo. – tenta acalmar a esposa. – Vou resolver isso. Ninguém vai tirar o Carter de nós. – abraça a esposa.

Horas mais tarde, Dickinson estava vendo alguns papéis, mas não conseguia se concentrar. As palavras da Sayaka estava martelando sua mente. Ele larga seu trabalho e vai para a cozinha, onde a esposa estava terminando o jantar, na sala de estar estava Carter sentado no chão e fazendo o dever.

— Oi. – Dickinson se aproxima e senta-se ao lado do filho.

— Oi, pai! – o menino cumprimenta o pai, mas logo solta uma bufada.

— Tá díficil? – pergunta sobre o dever de casa.

O menino balança a cabeça negativamente.

— Não. Só é chato! Queria ir brincar. – ainda irritado.

Dickinson dá risada.

— O que tua mãe disse?

— Assim que terminar o dever eu posso.

— O que acontece se não obedecer?

— Castigo. – continuava escrevendo.

— Então...? – o homem olha para o filho a frente.

— Vou obedecer.

— Bom garoto. – afaga os cabelos do filho e se levanta. – Termine o dever.

— Tá.

Dickinson vai até a cozinha e vê Sayaka olhando para a janela. Ele se aproxima da esposa e coloca a mão no seu ombro, atraindo a atenção dela.

— Estive pensando. – ele fala em um tom de voz sério. – Acho que devemos contar para ele.

— O que disse? – Sayaka fica transtornada. – Ele é só uma criança.

— Por isso mesmo, ele pode ficar chateado, mas pode ser o melhor. – tenta argumentar com a esposa. – Se ele crescer e descobrir pelos outros?

A mulher olha em direção a sala de estar.

— Eu sei...

Algum tempo depois, a família estava reunida na mesa de jantar. Dickinson e Sayaka olhavam para o menino que nota que estava sendo observado. O patriarca resolve se manifestar.

— Carter, precisamos conversar.

— Eu não fiz nada dessa vez. – assustado, o garotinho praticamente se entrega. – Derrubei, mas não quebrei.

— É outra coisa. – ele respira fundo, por mais que quisesse conversar, ainda era dificil escolher as palavras. Sayaka olha para o marido e resolve tomar a frente.

— Quero que você saiba que nada vai mudar. – segura a mão do pequeno.

— Porque isso? – Carter fica assustado ao ver o jeito dos pais.

— Nós... – Sayaka tenta segurar as lágrimas enquanto segurava a mão do filho com carinho. – Nós não somos seus pais de sangue.

— O quê? – olha para os dois.

Dickinson respira fundo e se olha para o filho.

— Nós te adotamos quando você era bem pequeno. – Dickinson continua falando com o menino. – Sei que é confuso, mas preferimos que você saiba agora.

— E o que aconteceu com... – Carter estava em tão chocado que mal conseguia pensar direito.

— Eles faleceram em um acidente. – Sayaka responde. – Prometi a sua mãe que cuidaria de você.

— Então é por isso que os outros falam que não sou legítimo. – baixa a cabeça. Dickinson e Sayaka se entreolham e voltam sua atenção para o menino a sua frente.

— Carter, nada vai mudar. Você é o nosso filho e ponto final!

O garoto olha para os dois, ainda um pouco confuso.

— Porque estão me contando isso?

— Sua avó quer conhece-lo. – Sayaka responde.

— Avó?

— A biológica. Ela não ficou com você porque... – a japonesa olha para o filho. – Porque achou que seria melhor você ficar conosco.

— Porque quiseram me adotar, se podiam ter uma família _real_? – pergunta confuso.

Sayaka abre um leve sorriso carinhoso para o filho.

— Porque assim que te vi, sabia que era o filho que eu tanto queria.

Carter olha para os pais, o choque da notícia estava indo embora. Mas logo faz uma feição de medo.

— Vão me mandar embora? – pergunta assustado.

— O quê? – Dickinson fica surpreso com aquela pergunta. – Jamais! Só queremos te contar isso, porque é justo você saber da verdade.

— Carter, olha pra mim. – Sayaka pede para o menino. – Eu disse que nada vai mudar, nós te amamos. Somos uma família!

O menino sorri para os pais. Dickinson e Sayaka ficam aliviados por terem dito a verdade e até um pouco surpresos pela reação do Carter. Mas Dickinson olha para Sayaka e faz um sinal com a cabeça.

— Você quer conhecer sua avó? – Sayaka pergunta para o menino.

— Não sei... – fica com medo, mas pensativo. – Porque é aquela senhora mal-humorada do mercado certo? – olha para a mãe.

— É. – tenta não rir da observação do garoto.

— A escolha é sua. – Dickinson diz em um tom compreensivo, mas no fundo escondia o medo da possibilidade do filho acabar escolhendo ficar com a família biológica.

Alguns dias depois, a família estava se dirigindo para um restaurante. Todos estavam nervosos, principalmente Carter, que havia decidido conhecer a avó e ver o que ela tinha para falar. Assim que chegam o garoto entra sozinho no restaurante, não só encontra a "mulher mal-humorada", mas também um senhor de idade. Mesmo nervoso o garoto se aproxima, ambos os adultos ficam surpresos ao ver o menino lá.

— Carter? – o velho olha surpreso para o menino. – Meu deus, você cresceu muito.

— Sente-se. – a senhora já com um semblante mais sério convida o garoto. – Precisa saber quem somos. – abre um leve sorriso para o menino.

— Cometemos um erro terrível anos atrás, mas acho que podemos recuperar o tempo perdido. – diz o senhor com um tom calmo.

— Sei que pode ser confuso para você, mas nós somos sua família. Afinal de contas, você é nosso neto. – a mulher completa.

Carter olha estranho para os dois a sua frente, respira fundo e começa a falar.

Algumas horas, os três saem do restaurante. Carter aponta em direção ao carro que estavam Dickinson e Sayaka, que estavam cada vez mais apreensivos. O menino se curva como forma de cumprimentá-los e volta para o carro dos pais, que imediatamente saem do veículo para receber o garoto.

— E então? – Dickinson pergunta ao Carter.

— Vamos embora? – fica meio incomodado.

— Claro.

Dentro do carro, Dickinson e Sayaka olham para o garoto, que estava com uma feição estranha.

— Está tudo bem? – a mãe pergunta.

— Uhum! – Carter responde, mas logo faz uma careta. – Eles me falaram umas coisas e depois me perguntaram se eu queria morar com eles.

O casal fica assustado e irritados ao mesmo tempo, com a ousadia dos avós biológicos.

— O que você disse? – a mulher pergunta com receio da resposta.

Carter olha para os dois.

— Eu disse que não! – responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Nem conheço eles! Já tenho minha família! – fica irritado.

— Porque está bravo? – Dickinson estranha o jeito do filho.

— Eles falaram mal de vocês e queriam que eu aceitasse. – vira a cara. – Tempo perdido. Que comam esse tempo perdido com arroz!

Dickinson fica chocado ao ver a atitude do garoto, já Sayaka tenta não rir. Carter olha para os dois, mas ainda estava com uma cara de zangado.

— Quero ir pra casa. – cruza os braços.

Ao chegarem em casa, Carter vai imediatamente para seu quarto. O casal resolve dar um tempo para o garoto, até porque a última semana havia sido atribulada e aquele encontro no restaurante o tinha deixado completamente irritado. Horas mais tarde, Dickinson e Sayaka vão até o quarto do filho, como após umas batidas na porta, o garoto só responde rápido e eles entram e veem o garoto sentado na cama.

— Está mais calmo? – Sayaka pergunta em um tom gentil.

— Acho que sim. – se ajeita. – Posso pedir uma coisa?

— Claro.

— Não quero mais ver eles. – diz em um tom de voz sério.

Dickinson olha para o garoto e por mais que quisesse prometer aquilo, sabia que seria quase impossível, por conta dos avós dele.

— Por mim tudo bem, mas eles...

— Eles não podem me obrigar a nada. – começa a ficar irritado de novo.

— Não é só isso, mas tem essa questão de justiça... – Dickinson tenta explicar para o filho.

— Eu falo para o juiz que não quero ver eles. – cruza os braços. – Acho que já sou homem o bastante pra decidir sobre minha vida!

O comentário do Carter faz os pais darem uma leve risada, mas isso só o deixa mais irritado.

— Eu tô falando sério! – olha para os dois dando risada.

— Eu sei. – Dickinson tenta se recompor. – Vou respeitar sua decisão.

Sayaka que tentava disfarçar a risada.

— Ok! Vamos esquecer desse dia, tome um banho e relaxe! – diz para o garoto. – Vou fazer seu prato favorito hoje. Comemorando sua maturidade.

— Mãe! – o garoto brada, pois sabe que a mãe só estava tirando sarro. Fazendo ela rir ainda mais.

— Vai lá. – Dickinson diz ao filho, que vendo os pais segurando a risada se levanta irritado.

— Pelo jeito perdi o respeito nessa casa! – Carter sai do quarto irritado.

Dickinson e Sayaka só deram risada com a atitude do filho. Mas logo a mulher suspira aliviada e olha para o marido.

— Jamais vou deixar que o tirem de mim. – sorri ao pegar o casaco do garoto que estava no chão e coloca na cama.

— Ele não vai embora. – conforta a esposa, mas logo abre um sorriso. – E já decidiu isso.

Sayaka sorri.

— Eu vou fazer o jantar. – se levanta.

Dickinson olha para a esposa.

— Vai tirar ele do castigo? Por causa de hoje?

A mulher pensa um pouco, mas balança a cabeça negativamente.

— Não! Ele ainda precisa melhorar as notas.

Sayaka sai do quarto, Dickinson apenas ri e respira aliviado por saber que mesmo com aquela revelação, sua família continuará intacta.

 **Fim!**

Quis basear um pouco essa atitude do Carter com a do Kai no Retorno, quando descobriu a verdade. Eu disse um pouco, porque aqui é um menino de 10 anos que ainda teve uma ligação forte e importante com os pais e o outro é um rapaz de quase 20... e é o Kai! Por isso do menino ter ficado puto e emburrado, afinal o fruto não cai longe do pé. Ou seja, foi algo que quis criar para ter uma ligação, mas né... foda-se!

Nêssa, espero que tenha, não precisa mandar review e nem nada.

Beijos!


End file.
